Breathe Easy
by pwndyourface
Summary: The pressure of Hollywood is building up on these new starlets, what used to be their heaven has now become their hell. And they can't escape it. The risk is too high. So the question is, how much is too much? Elavan.


Elizabeth Egan Gillies woke up with a smile on her face. Today was the day where she was going to California for her audition. She's been waiting for this for ages, she dreamt about being an actress ever since she was just a little girl and today was the day where she would fulfill her dreams, whether it's going to come true or not. To her, the most important thing is experience. She didn't mind if she doesn't get the role, she could always try again. "Impossible" is definitely not the word in her vocabulary.

"Liz! Get ready, we're leaving at eight o'clock sharp!" Her mother yelled all the way from her kitchen.

"I'm going, mum!"

The fifteen year old stood up and walked to her closet, taking a plain black tank top and a crop top that says 'Have a happy day!' with a picture of Little Miss Sunshine and her lucky jeans – that's what she calls them anyways. She made her way to the bathroom and got ready.

**- Fifteen minutes later –**

Stepping out of the bathroom, she brushed her hair and wore her sneakers before bringing her luggage downstairs. Out of nowhere her little brother, George jumped on her back, messing her hair up.

"Geroff – me!" She exclaimed, trying to shake George off.

"Whatever you say, Elizabeth!" He said, getting off her before rushing downstairs.

"Kids! Come on, it's going to be a long drive. The clock is ticking, tick tock, tick tock." Her mother said, helping George carry all of their luggages to the car.

Liz looked in the mirror one last time before going in the car, sitting in the backseat while George was sitting in the front. Her mum started the engine before driving off the driveway. She rolled the window and waved goodbye to her neighbors before rolling the window back up. This was it, a new chapter in her life – or their life.

**- ... -**

All the way to Los Angeles, CA she fell asleep until the sound of the honking cars filled her ears. It took a long time for it to register but she didn't mind, sitting up properly she fixed her hair and looked around. The sun was shining bright on her face, smiling, she saw the hotel where she was going to audition for the new Nickelodeon TV show, Victorious. She sent in her resume a few months ago, and she got a response three months after which amazed her. Once she saw that she got mail she literally jumped and went to her best friend, Hailey's house.

"Joan will be there, Liz, okay? Ariana's apparently going to be there too, so that's exciting. We'll be at our hotel, I wrote down the address and put it in your wallet. We're checking everything out and making sure it's all right," She said, pulling up to the hotel where the auditions were held.

From there, you could already see Ariana and her mum walking towards their car. Liz stepped out of her car and took a breath of the fresh California air. Before she knew it Ariana pulled her into a tight panda hug.

"Lizzzzzzz! I'm so glad that you're here; we're going to have so much fun auditioning! I met the director earlier, he was really really nice. I'm auditioning at five! But not in the morning of course," she said, rambling. Typical Ariana but that was one of the reasons why she loved her.

"Woaaaaah! Slow down, Ari." She said, giggling. "What time's my audition?"

"In twenty minutes,"

Her eyes widened, her audition was in twenty minutes. And she wasn't even ready. She was nervous, usually she's not the person who had stage fright but this was her first TV show audition. Of course she was going to be nervous, no one in their right mind wouldn't be nervous if that even made sense. It was a little bit weird, wasn't it? The girl who was in Broadway at the age of thirteen was nervous.

Ariana's mum, Joan grabbed the both of them and went inside the hotel. Passing the security, there was at least a thousand people waiting for their audition. It was incredible, from her point of view anyways. They used the lift and Ariana pressed second floor, must be the place of their audition. The lift made a small noise and opened the door, they went out. Liz looked around; there were more people around. There was a sign that said 'auditions were held here', she went to the left and sat down on the edge since there was no other free seats.

Finally her name was called, Ariana had wished her good luck and so did ten other girls she passed. She walked towards the women sitting on the desk that was talking in the mike; the lady gave her a number. Apparently she was number #4857, she walked right and was not in front of the big red door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and went inside.

The light was shining brightly on her face; she couldn't see a think until she heard a man said something about the lights. By now she could see much better, there were four people sitting in front of her: the main star, producer, writer, and the casting director.

"Elizabeth Egan Gillies from New Jersey. Fifteen years old and was in the Broadway production '13' and was in a movie called Harold, she played Evelyn." The writer read allowed, examining her slowly.

Pressure was rising; she felt her cheeks burned up as he talked. She couldn't help it to feel a little bit nervous or scared.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. We won't bite you," the producer said, giving her a small smile. "I'm Dan, Dan Schneider. Founder of Schneider's Bakery. Some of the shows I've worked on are Zoey 101, Drake & Josh, Kenan & Kel, I'm sure you know that already, I suppose so anyways." – pausing, he drank his water – "All you have to do is read the script allowed with emotion," – snapping his fingers, a man handed her a script that said 'Victoria' – "No official title yet. But you will read it allowed, you are auditioning as the character Jadelyn am I correct?"

Liz nodded, trying to catch up. She was a little confused in the middle because she couldn't really understand what he said until he talked about scripts.

"Excellent! Well, try reading these few lines; Victoria will talk with you soon. Oh, of course, you don't know each other yet. She's the star of her show, her character is Tori Vega and she's Jadelyn's frenemy."

"Hi!" Victoria said, grinning.

"We've already decided three people for the show. Victoria as Tori, Avan Jogia as Beck and Eric Lange as Sikowitz. You'll meet Avan later as a screen-test sort of thing, you know?" He finished, she knew now that it was time for her to read her lines.

Clearing her voice, Liz started to scan through before stepping to her 'acting mode' to boost her confidence a little bit. Before she knew it the door opened, turning around her eyes were locked with someone's mocha brown orbs.

"Avan! You're here!" Victoria exclaimed, standing up and running towards him, plunging for a hug.

* * *

><p>Because I got my Pottermore email two days ago and I fell in love with Vernon &amp; Petunia's backstory so I decided to write a backstory sort of thing, if that even made sense. So, yeah, I hope you like it. I'm just filling inwriting the background story for it, this is from the beginning a.k.a the start of everything. Don't underestimate the story yet, please. Wait for the next few chapters. I don't own Victorious or the characters by the way. Reviews are very much appreciated & happy bade weekend erryone! (:


End file.
